The gift of cake
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Ever since they came to modern day Japan, Emilia carried a lot of hostility towards Satan. However, she never really spoke of why out loud as to why in front of others. Stating it was just because he was a devil. But finally she relents and decides to talk it out with satan, hoping to bury some of her burdens. EmixMaou, EmiliaxSatan, *Oneshot*, Fluff, angst, time skip, Tsundere


**This is my first attempt at a fic from this fandom. Honestly, even from the first couple of episodes and reading the manga. It's clear that Chiho's feelings are one sided and Emi/Maou is canon.**

**Please be kind with the reviews, thanks :)**

Maou sat silently in the living room with a bored expression on his face, wondering endlessly of a way to kill the time. He knew if he so much as touched Urushihara's computer he would throw a hissy fit and confront him on what he saw on his personal hard drive. So he avoided going near it as to avoid a potential row. Honestly, he wondered why they even kept the damn guy around, he didn't really cause trouble anymore and was more like a thorn in their side. The guy was so lazy he didn't even have the energy to attempt to cause trouble anymore. He had a mind to throw him out and leave him on the street to fend for himself, to allow him to be more respectful.

I mean he had attempted to kill him and even destroy half of Tokyo just to prove a point and pick a fight. He had kidnapped Chiho and made an attempt on her life, pairing up with Olba meyer in an attempt to take down Satan. It wasn't until later on and becoming lazier did he become an ally to him. Though he was what they labelled an AntiHero in this universe, he was still a pain in the ass regardless. Sometimes he wondered if living in this human world had made him soft, back home he would have kicked his ass by now.

But he didn't have the heart to make him homeless, he had the patience of a saint for putting up with the guy. So he chose to leave the tech alone and use his own property to pass the time instead. But he could still threaten Urushihara with selling it and getting more money off the thing to make him behave. The computer was like his baby, he treasured it. He would never risk losing it, he would lose his mind if something happened to it. So he opted to reread another copy of the manga he had recently bought with his wages. Though he wished he could have some other form of amusement to pass the time. Living on minimum wages wasn't easy, meaning you had to get really creative to amuse yourself.

He had to admit, he respected humans a little more knowing the hardships of employment that they had to face in this world. Minimum wages, crappy hours, mental health, all sorts of crap in the workplace. They truly had a strong spirit, patience and resilience, more than the weaklings he had believed them to be in the past. But that didn't mean they didn't annoy him either, there were times he had met some truly unpleasant humans that made him remember why he had overpowered them to begin with. But he now knew that humans were 50/50, both capable of being good or bad. Though he did get homesick from time to time, despite adapting to living among them for some time now. If he had more magic he would return to Ente Isla and continue his rule, he would use it to entertain himself. Hell, they didn't even have card games or board games that he could play by himself. Having the bare minimum really did suck sometimes, you never had anything to do but wait. He wondered how humans passed their days doing such boring and feeble matters, such odd creatures. No wonder he had been able to rule over them so easily back home.

Ashiya had gone to the store in hopes of finding something new and sustainable for tonight's dinner. He had managed to convince Urushihara to join him by saying he could help choose what they would have as long as it was within their budget. This alone had convinced the demon to come with him, as he was a picky eater anyway. Maou had to be thankful for small blessings, while Ashiya and Urushihara were gone he was able to have some short but peaceful alone time. Nobody to disturb or annoy him, not having to play the middle game in any arguments.

He wondered at what point they had become so petty and childish, he was one a feared and revered demon ruler. Ashiya was a soldier, warrior and his right hand man. Now they were young adults who faced hardships and mostly had petty squabbles and arguments a lot. Hell it was no wonder Emi found their current status to be a joke compared to what she had faced back in Ente Isla. Making him wonder what anyone else back home would have to say about this if they could see the life they now led. Ashiya had gotten more irritable and acted more like a mother in the human world. He was constantly harassing Urushihara for his lack of helpfulness or willingness to provide any sort of income. The guy was good with tech and researching, why not work in an office like Emilia? There were plenty of places that would hire a smart guy like him. But then given how lazy he was he would turn down any job that was thrown at him. So why bother trying? The guy lacked any motivation whatsoever.

Hell, maybe he could get the guy a part time job at his work, but then the idea of him bugging him at McRonalds didn't sound very appealing. Urushiahara would just annoy coworkers, make mistakes, be unhelpful with customers and probably creep over Chiho. The mental image of a poor coworker came up with Urushihara. He just didn't adapt to human life and was better suited for the demon realm. If they could get back he would be the first to go, just to get the guy out of their hair. Then they could have some peace and quiet before they were able to return home themselves.

As for their teenage companion, Chiho was in the middle of her exams and due to this had to work fewer hours at the restaurant. She was now a second-year student and would be choosing colleges soon, meaning she would be moving into a potential dorm and working towards a future career. Though as a student she would be needing a part-time job, it was unlikely she would be working there forever. She hadn't been to visit their apartment for a while due to this, admittedly he missed her cheery disposition. Even Ashiya and Suzuno had made comments on how it was less lively because she wasn't around. Due to her bright and sunny nature, she often cleared the air.

She had been very anxious about leaving them behind and not seeing Maou as much, given he knew about her feelings for him. However, she was very mature about the fact that he didn't see her that way. Though she was a sweet girl, she could see the budding relationship between himself and Emi. Keeping her distance but still aware of her own love for the demon lord. But then maybe when she went to college she would meet someone new who could make her happy instead. She deserved to be with someone who could love her, but he was not the one who could give her such a thing.

Speaking of neighbours, Suzuno had been keeping her distance for a while, ever since the events that happened with Sariel who kidnapped Emi. The guy was still Mayumi's stalker despite the fact she avoided him at all costs. She carried a great deal of guilt towards her actions and wanted to make it up to them. So to be respectful, for the time being, she was avoiding them. She felt she could never truly forgive herself for what she had done and needed to earn back their trust, given she attacked them at a low point and attempted to kill them. Shocked that he could see behind her facade the entire time she had been acting innocent. Solely believing at the time that she was doing her job, but now saw the flaws in the cause she had once followed dutifully.

Though he was enjoying the peace and quiet that came with people giving him headspace. He did miss company and physical contact with others, lacking the stimulation of connection. He had read loads of comics, feeling like he was living in a loop. He had been talking to Ashiya about purchasing a cheap TV using their savings when they could afford to. Given despite how broke he had made them, Urushihara refused to share the computer with them, despite having downloaded this thing called Netflix and using their money to buy the damn thing. Meaning at any point they could have a movie night but the latter was too selfish to share with them.

Somehow, despite having left their homeworld of Ente Isla, a whole plethora of problems had followed them. It was never a dull moment in their lives, though as of late things had been rather quiet. No mystical or otherworldly mayhem for them to try and fix again. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, Ashiya must have returned from food shopping. Urushihara had to have caused a scene and annoyed him too much for him to handle, causing them to come home early. Maou sighed heavily and slowly got to his feet wearily.

"Geez Ashiya, can't you and Urushihara go out for one day without arguing" he groaned. He opened the front door with a frown but was surprised to be met with a familiar half-angel instead of his fellow demon roommates. She was blushing awkwardly gripping a cake box in her hand for dear life. It must be a peace offering, which from her was a rarity. Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse, a familiar unwanted guest had shown up, he just couldn't win could he? Now suddenly felt he hadn't appreciated his alone time enough, for now it was quickly over in an instant.

"K…Kon'nichiwa" she mumbled under her breath averting her gaze. After he saved her life from Sanriel and possibly being killed. She felt that she owed him for helping out with another otherworldly mess. He had done a lot for this city despite being her enemy in the past. She didn't know what kind he would like, but then given he lived off of fast food all the time, anything else would be seen as a blessing. So it helped her make her choice more easily, though she wondered how he didn't get fat from all the junk he ate in his human form.

Maou frowned, suddenly Urushihara and Ashiya coming back early didn't seem so bad. Half the time he was minding his own business she seemed obsessed with the fact that he would get up to trouble at any time, was it so bad that he lived a tamer life here than he did back home? "Geez, you need to get a life Emi. I'm pretty sure stalking is illegal" he grumbled. He should get a restraining order on her, then maybe she would leave him alone. Angels followed the law after all.

Emi frowned, cursing under her breath. Why was he always such a jerk to her? The one time she considers doing something nice for him. She shoved the cake at him abruptly "M…My thanks. For saving me from that pervert angel" she stammered. He had seen her breasts, then proceeded to make fun of how flat they were. But he saved her life from a psychopathic angel hell-bent on forcing her weapon from her body. He could have killed her, given how weakened she was. If not for him, she could have probably died.

Maou softened, reaching out to take the box from her. Slightly opening it to take a peek inside and sniff the contents, to make sure it wasn't poisoned or something. This was the first time she had given him a gift, even if it was as a thank you. This was a rarity on her half "Oh, I guess I'll make some tea". He moved to the side to allow Emi in, but he was curious as to why she was here. She didn't have to come all this way to give him a cake. But it was a freebie and he wasn't going to say no.

* * *

Maou placed two cups on the table silently, two plates with cake sat beside them. She had really gone all out and bought some souffle cheesecake which was rather expensive. Even if her job was slightly better paid than his, it would make a dent with her income. Since he didn't always get to enjoy such things, he was making the most of this moment. He had fresh cake all to himself if the others were here it would be gone in seconds."So, what made you come all this way for a chat?" he asked casually. Usually, she spent her days spying on them to make sure they weren't up to trouble. Honestly, her paranoia of him doing evil antics was getting rather worrying.

Didn't she have a friend at that cushy office job of hers? Why didn't they go out to coffee shops, movie dates or other girly stuff like that. Surely she had better things to do. I mean didn't her friend feel neglected? Hell, how had someone like Emi even made a friend given how stubborn and obnoxious she could be. The girl followed him around constantly, even waiting or visiting his house half the time to check up on him. But she was a nice girl and kept Emi in check so he had to be thankful for that.

Emi shifted, where was she supposed to begin? She had so much she had to talk to him about, decades worth. About their past in Ente Isla and how it affected their new life in Tokyo. About all of the new changes in their lives and how to move on from their past as enemies. He had certainly matured and his morality changed after living in the human world. She was glad he was learning from his errors but it still didn't undo the stains of his past. "As you know, back home. We…. We were enemies…" she explained calmly. She had destroyed countless numbers of his armies to protect humanity. Those he tried to enslave and murder for the sake of his own dark kingdom rising.

Maou sighed, she really loved going on about the past, didn't she? She really needed to put this behind her, they had fought together against other enemies before hadn't they? More like unwilling allies, that was a better term. "Yeah, you kicked my ass, destroyed all my armies. The hero Emilia saves the day again, what? You come all the way here just to gloat?" he huffed impatiently. She loved to make him look bad, wondering if she was secretly a sadist. Though it was their home, surely she had hobbies in this realm right?

Emi frowned, here she was trying to open up and he was acting like a brat. You would never think this guy once ruled a kingdom, he acted more like a slacker or a pushover nowadays. It was weird to think they were even the same person. "Yes, I fought you. But your armies were not the only reason for me hating you" she continued calmly. Because of Satan, she lost her only family, her father. As well as the farm she had been raised on, after which the church took her in and raised her as their own. She had fought his armies, his people because she wanted freedom and redemption for what she had endured as a young girl.

Maou looked surprised, never expecting this serious side from her. Usually, she acted like nothing but a brat ranting on at him about the smallest of things. Trying to outdo him in an argument. For the first time she was speaking to him like an adult, the broken warrior she was. She obviously carried a lot of repressed emotions inside of her young heart. I mean despite being legally 20 in this universe, back home she was still a child. She was only 17 years old, the same age as Chiho. In this world, if she was the same age, would be a high school senior.

A teenager thrown into the harsh environment and reality of war, forced to put aside her heart and focus on fighting. What precious moments had she been robbed of already in her young life? Relationships, romance, her family, her home, her friends etc. Everything good in her life had been put on hold or taken away from her. Hell, she had never even known her own mother, an angel. She was just a girl forced to act like an adult to survive because she had no other choice in the matter.

Emi shifted, the air suddenly heavy and an uncomfortable tension in the air. Her body felt tight like a heavyweight was on her shoulders. This was not a topic she talked about openly, it was a traumatic experience for her. "Kuso" she growled under her breath. She really wished she had left now instead of entering his house with the cake. She could have avoided this scenario. Maou just watched her in silence, a look of patience and curiosity on his face. Eating his cake as he did so, having never seen her so vulnerable before. She was usually more stubborn and defensive.

"During the war, my father. He… he was killed when I was a girl. I… I never knew my mum, she was an angel and all. She was never really present in our lives. So after he left…I was all alone in the world". She was raised to hate demons, in particular, Satan above all and follow god without hesitation. She was made an orphan by his people, she had no home to return to anymore. She only knew a life of loneliness and war, never wanting another child to suffer as she did. So she could at least watch someone else be happy if she could not.

Maou turned silent, as the weight of his actions began to hit him like a truck. A heavy pang of guilt washing over his entire being. Now understanding her internal bitterness and hatred towards him. He was above all the cause of her suffering. Back then he never considered her feelings, never thinking of the souls he hurt when he conquered them with his armies. The impact of his actions in the long term and how he caused the suffering of others. Before he came to live amongst the humans. He had been rather apathetic to the after effect of what would be left once his reign of turmoil came to an end, where that would leave the citizens. Now he realized the true dent of the damage he had inflicted on her people.

He had hurt Emilia, he had killed her family. He had made her an orphan and left her alone with nobody else to rely on in the world. She had to become a soldier in order to give others hope in a bleak world. He robbed her of her small but happy life in the blink of an eye. He softened, he owed her a long-overdue apology for what he had done to her. He then turned and kneeled, bowing in front of her unexpectedly. "Gomen Emi, no Emilia. The reason for your heartache, the cause of your pain is me. I know I can't change the past, but maybe I can change the future" he replied apologetically. It would truly take an eternity to make up for what he had done, but he could at least try and make peace in this life.

Emi blushed, Satan was bowing to her. Her once-powerful and merciless enemy was just easily giving up and admitting defeat. She became flustered and once again shifted in her seat. But she was glad he was apologizing, showing remorse for his actions. "Alright, just get up already. You look like a moron bowing like that" she babbled anxiously. God if the church back home could see this they would never believe it, hell part of her wondered if she was still dreaming. When did Satan of all people develop a soul? When did he start to show... humanity? Empathy, this was not a common emotion shown by demons in general. After all, they tended to lack such a thing.

Maou got up slowly, her face was flushed red and she was embarrassed. Her green eyes were averted from his direction, avoiding eye contact with him and her speech was fast with an awkward tone. She looked really cute like this, acting like the girl she was instead of the adult she had to pretend to be for so long. Recently, Emi had been less hostile towards him than she used to be upon first arriving in this world. Becoming more awkward, stubborn, loyal and defensive, showing in fact how truly adorable she could be. He smiled to himself, getting up from his position and continued to eat the cake she had gifted him with. Ashiya and Urushihara will be glad of the present. Since their money had been tight as of late, glad he got the first slice before them. "Y'know after this, I'll owe you one" he replied. Nowadays he liked to repay his debts, he had caused her a lot of grief.

Emi looked confused, he really was acting odd today even for him. But at least he wasn't causing any trouble for her, that was a weight off of her shoulders. "Cake and tea isn't a big deal y' know" she argued defensively. But she was touched by the gesture, he was starting to understand responsibility and empathy. She wondered if his friendship at work with Chiho was partially responsible. I mean that teenager was so sweet she could melt butter, she had a heart of gold and loved unconditionally. It was no surprise she would rub off on the demon king of all people. Maybe in another life she would make a perfect angel, she was a pure person after all.

Maou groaned under his breath, couldn't she just shut up and accept as a normal girl would. It was rather frustrating to his pride as a man. Chiho would have been over the moon at such a kind thought. But Emi had to question everything and always reject such things. I mean she was modest and showed humility due to her being half angel, but she could be selfish too, I mean she was half human. "I may not be a millionaire, but I can at least buy you a ramen bowl or a coffee" he huffed. Lunch wouldn't cost that much at a basic diner. That much he could do.

Emi blushed, I mean she was a teenage girl for crying out loud despite her identity in Japan saying otherwise. A date or romance was something she had never experienced due to never having time for such matters. I mean she didn't want Chiho to get into another meltdown due to misunderstandings. But she knew he would be upset if she turned down his offer. The last thing she wanted to do was start a new fight after coming all this way to make peace. She relented and scribbled down her number on a piece of paper then handed it to him. Just what was she getting herself into? "To make things easier, I mean we are allies now and all". It was just to say thank you, nothing more. Just a repayment of a kind gesture.

Maou blinked, being poor he could only afford a flip phone to contact people while she had an iPhone. However, he appreciated her sharing her contact details with him. "Thanks a lot, Emi" he thanked her with a playful wink. When she was being reasonable and friendly, she really could be adorable. If only she showed that side of herself more often.

Emi pouted in defiance, she felt awkward, I mean what was even happening? Sharing sob stories and bonding? She didn't like how some part of her was starting to find Maou cute. She wasn't supposed to have feelings for someone like him. She wanted to leave before Ashiya or Urushihara came back and teased the crap out of her. "Whatever, enjoy the cake" she huffed. Turning to leave out of the front door before his minions came home. Only harassing her to why she was back at the demon's castle again.


End file.
